


Бесконечная история

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Алек привык считать Джонатана некой постоянной в своей жизни. Привык, что тот готов поддержать его или подставить плечо, если потребуется. Алек думал, что знает, чего ждать от Джонатана.Как оказалось, тот тоже умеет удивлять.





	Бесконечная история

**Author's Note:**

> «Бесконечная История» — роман Михаэля Энде

— Этот парень тебе действительно нравится?

Алек молча вскинул брови, глядя на Джонатана с удивлением. В его голосе что — и правда прозвучало беспокойство?

Джонатан был самым сдержанным и спокойным из всех, кого Алек знал. Он никогда не выходил из себя, не злился, с одинаковой улыбкой отвечая на дружелюбные шутки или жестокие подколки. Джонатан был… некой постоянной в жизни Алека, кем-то, на кого тот всегда мог положиться. Сначала они играли вместе, потом — вдвоем учили уроки в школе, поступили в один колледж, а когда Алек начал осознавать свою ориентацию и заодно — влюбленность в Джейса (при полной невзаимности), оказались в одной постели. И это не было чем-то удивительным. Это было ожидаемо.

Алек всегда знал, чего ждать от Джонатана.

А теперь тот сидел за столом напротив, смотрел незнакомым, пустым взглядом и спрашивал:

— Этот парень тебе действительно нравится?

Алек откинулся на спинку стула и помешал ложкой кофе. Сахар в нем давно растворился, так что делать это было бессмысленно — но Алеку нужна была пауза, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Магнус Бейн? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Джонатан улыбнулся и выгнул бровь — «а что, есть кто-то еще?» После стольких лет дружбы им не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.

— Мы познакомились на той вечеринке в Институте, — в конце концов сказал Алек. Он не вполне понимал, зачем Джонатан спрашивал о Магнусе, и потому не мог решить, что же ему говорить. Возможно, стоило просто ответить на прямо заданный вопрос, но…

— Может, ответишь уже? — подтвердил его мысли Джонатан.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Мы виделись всего пару раз, — напомнил он. — Я оставил ему визитку и попросил позвонить. Он обещал подумать.

Джонатан фыркнул. «Это все я знаю».

— Ну ладно, — Алек покачал головой. — Не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует. Я думаю, Магнус интересный.

— Он странный, — заметил Джонатан.

— Загадочный.

— Подозрительный.

— Волшебный.

— Обманчивый.

— Да что с тобой такое? — Алек рассмеялся. — Он что, пролил на тебя коктейль и испортил тебе любимый костюм?

— Хуже, — Джонатан улыбнулся рассеянно. — Он отвлекает тебя от… работы.

Алек сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на заминку перед «работой» и не стал уточнять, что Джонатан хотел сказать изначально.

Следующий разговор состоялся пару дней спустя. Они спускались в лифте после затянувшегося до ночи рабочего дня. В Институте остались одни лишь охранники да пара таких же упертых и влюбленных в свою работу чудаков. Может быть, Изабель…

— Бейн тебе перезвонил? — неожиданно спросил Джонатан.

Алек посмотрел на него с любопытством — тот слишком много переживал об этом. Алек так ему и сказал:

— Ты слишком много о нем думаешь, — он посмотрел в зеркальную стену лифта и пригладил волосы. Потом замер, осененный внезапной догадкой. — Он понравился тебе, да?

Двери лифта открылись. Джонатан потянул Алека из лифта.

— Какая чушь, — фыркнул он, глядя исключительно в сторону. Алек достаточно хорошо знал Джонатана, чтобы понять: это значит, тот что-то недоговаривает.

— Тогда в чем дело? — Алек опустил ладонь Джонатану на плечо. Сжал, привлекая его внимание. — Джо, — позвал он.

Тот тут же посмотрел Алеку в глаза. Это было не обыденное обращение, не рабочее и не дружеское. Это было «имя для постели», и там оно обычно и оставалось, оседая на сбившихся простынях.

Взгляд Джонатана будто бы потемнел.

— Ты стал слишком рассеянным, — резковато ответил он. — Витаешь в облаках.

— Если я где сегодня и витал, так только в работе, — попытался обратить все в шутку Алек. Раньше всегда получалось. Они никогда не ругались с Джонатаном. Алек мог повздорить с Джейсом, когда они расходились во мнениях (чаще всего это случалось, когда Джейс пытался доказать, что Алек слишком безрассуден и неосторожен), мог поссориться с Изабель. Но никогда — с Джонатаном. Им удавалось прийти к какому-нибудь общему решению даже тогда, когда они кардинально расходились во мнениях. Они с Джонатаном прекрасно друг друга понимали.

— Я просто не хочу стать свидетелем еще одной твоей несчастной влюбленности, — неожиданно сказал Джонатан. — Как это было с Джейсом.

Они уже вышли из Института и теперь должны были разойтись каждый к своей машине, но остановились, чтобы договорить.

— Я не влюблен в Магнуса, — отрезал Алек. Может, резче, чем следовало бы. Он думал о Магнусе несколько раз. Вспоминал эти две встречи. Вспоминал его голос — мягкий, чарующий. Теплые карие глаза с золотистыми искрами, смущенную улыбку… Магнус и правда очень ему понравился. Но Алек вовсе не влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Если Магнус так и не позвонит, он расстроится, конечно — а кому приятно получать отказ от того, кто нравится? — но делать из этого трагедию Алек не стал бы.

— Я не влюблен в Магнуса, — повторил он, потому что Джонатан так ничего и не сказал в ответ. Только смотрел все так же внимательно, напряженно даже.

— А в Джейса?

Алек растерянно моргнул. Они никогда не говорили о Джейсе. Джонатан, разумеется, знал о чувствах Алека к нему — но Джонатан вообще знал об Алеке все, включая порой очень интимные факты вроде того, когда и с кем Алек впервые поцеловался (в четырнадцать, с Джонатаном) и когда и с кем он впервые занялся сексом (в семнадцать и с ним же).

— И в Джейса я давно уже не влюблен, — признал Алек, немного озадаченный.

— Знаешь что, — Джонатан неожиданно улыбнулся. — Давай я тебя подброшу.

— Не стоит, — Алек рад был, что его мрачное настроение прошло так быстро, хоть и не понимал, почему. — Как я буду добираться до Института завтра с утра?

— Завтра с утра я отвезу тебя сам, — ответил Джонатан. — Из своей квартиры.

Он так и не отводил пристального, гипнотизирующего взгляда.

— О, — это все, на что в тот момент хватило красноречия Алека. Он множество раз оставался у Джонатана на ночь, но сейчас подтекст был очевидным. И хоть они и раньше занимались сексом, но инициатива обычно всегда принадлежала Алеку. И чаще всего это случалось, когда его очередной роман заканчивался ничем.

А сейчас у него был Магнус.

То есть еще, конечно, нет, но ведь мог быть!

Но еще не был, а Алеку не хотелось отказываться. Он и не стал.

Алек проснулся от звона будильника. Попытался откупиться от него проклятиями, но не вышло. К тому же, он почти сразу понял, что это не будильник, а звонок.

Алек открыл глаза. Мобильный надрывался на тумбочке у кровати. Между тумбочкой и Алеком спал Джонатан.

Или, вернее сказать, притворялся, потому что стоило Алеку потянуться за телефоном, как Джонатан перехватил его и секунду спустя уже вжимал в кровать.

— Не отвечай, — попросил он.

Алек взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Но что, если это с работы…

Тут он случайно взглянул на висящие на стене часы. Часовая стрелка издевательски упиралась в цифру одиннадцать.

— Вот черт, — Алек попытался встать. Джонатан не пустил.

Неожиданно.

— Да что с тобой такое? — уже всерьез рассердился Алек, спихивая его с себя. — Твой отец нам обоим головы с плеч снимет! И не вспомнит, что он Шляпник, а не Королева Червей!

— Не снимет, — Джонатан вздохнул. — Я его предупредил.

Алек все еще ничего не понимал. Это было чертовски непривычно в общении с Джонатаном и неожиданно сильно злило и разочаровывало. Но Алек заставил себя успокоиться и снова опустился на кровать.

Джонатан — самый ответственный человек, которого он знал. Он не стал бы устраивать все это без веской причины.

Алек выжидательно посмотрел на него. Джонатан прямо встретил его взгляд и медленно начал:

— Видишь ли, Алек, я устал наблюдать за твоими романами и втискиваться в бесконечную череду любовников.

Прозвучало немного обидно и с явным укором, но Алек опять удержал рвущиеся с языка оправдания — и ответные упреки.

— Я чувствую себя… — Джонатан замолчал, будто пытался подобрать подходящее слово, — разделителем.

Тут уж Алек не выдержал.

— Кем?

— Звездочками, которые ставят между главами в книгах, — устало пояснил тот. — И каждая новая глава — это кто-то новый для тебя. Новые чувства, отношения. Но глава заканчивается, и ты снова приходишь ко мне. Просто чтобы поставить окончательную точку и отделить одни отношения от других.

Алек никогда не смотрел на это с такой стороны.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что мы помогаем друг другу переживать болезненные разрывы, — сказал он. Сказал и понял, что не особенно много этих разрывов было у Джонатана. Один? Два? О болезненности и вовсе говорить не приходилось. Джонатан возвращался из какой-нибудь поездки и рассказывал о случайном романе с очаровательным аспирантом или баристой из кофейни напротив отеля.

Зато сам Алек бежал к нему каждый раз, когда кто-то причинял ему боль. Бежал, потому что знал — Джонатан так не поступит. Джонатан будет его слушать, утешать, а потом утащит в спальню и наутро Алеку станет легче достаточно, чтобы можно было попробовать жить дальше.

Алек просто знал, что в любом случае у него есть Джонатан, и это помогало держаться. Но он никогда не думал, что это было нечестно по отношению к самому Джонатану.

— Ты же не думаешь… — Алек кашлянул, потому что в горле внезапно пересохло. — Не думаешь, что я тебя использую?

Джонатан молчал целую минуту — Алек нервничал и следил за секундной стрелкой на часах.

— Нет, — в конце концов твердо сказал он. — Просто ты не понимаешь.

— Чего? — одними губами выдохнул Алек.

В противовес словам Джонатана, он как раз начинал что-то понимать. Постоянную заботу Джонатана. То, как живо его волновало, перезвонил ли Алеку Магнус Бейн.

— Я хочу быть не разделителем в твоей книге, Алек, — ответил Джонатан. — Я хочу быть всем этим чертовым романом. До последней буквы.

Алек уставился на смятую постель.

Джонатан всегда был чем-то постоянным, неизменным. Оказалось, и он мог удивить.

Хотя… Если быть предельно честным с собой, Алек не мог отрицать, что думал об этом. Пару раз или больше.

Намного больше.

Но он слишком боялся потерять Джонатана, как друга. Боялся, что стоит рискнуть — и их отношения тоже закончатся, Джонатан так же, как и любой другой, причинит ему боль и исчезнет, и больше не будет рядом никого, кто смог бы поддержать Алека в этот момент.

Мобильный снова зазвонил, и Джонатан, поколебавшись, протянул его Алеку.

«Магнус Бейн». Алек вбил в телефонную книгу тот номер, который увидел в рекламе по телевизору.

Алек провел пальцами по боку смартфона, отсчитывая секунды. Нужно было принять вызов. Хотя бы из вежливости. Хотя бы сказать, что…

А что, собственно, Алек собирался сказать?

Он посмотрел на Джонатана — тот не сводил с него больного, ожидающего взгляда. Алек выключил мобильный. Отбросил и придвинулся ближе к Джонатану.

— Мне пришла в голову отличная тема, — громким шепотом выговорил он.

— Для вечеринки? — едва слышно спросил Джонатан.

— Для целой жизни, — отозвался Алек. Поцеловал его и шепнул в губы: — «Бесконечная история».


End file.
